


Happi [REMASTERED]

by Pamphylia



Series: REMASTERS [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Remastered from the original fic, Sad Ending, Takes place before during and after doom 93, note: it’s longer, this is longer and more changed so I guess it’s not really a remaster, use of misspellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Doomguy, during his time in the marines, writes on his journal.
Series: REMASTERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happi [REMASTERED]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did a remaster yes I am tired.
> 
> Im sorry again Doomguy.

The days only got worse for me as it went by.

If anyone would ever read this while hoarding a bunch of shit, I’m sure they’d understand. Unless you’re a dumbass. 

The platoon I had been assigned to has been, to say the least, pretty dull. All I’ve done was guard shit left, right and center. On the contrary, I get a decent amount of breaks and watch some flicks they’d considered ‘unrestricted,’. Here on the training grounds of Phobos, it’s a lot more different. It’s pretty much thousands of miles away from the actual facility, and I almost feel homesick. I don’t know if I should like it or not.

Sometimes sleeping would be painful. Since the majority of the time we have to wake up a few hours before on earth. It would be around 5 AM sometimes 3, we used to sleep on the dorms, horse around before our commanders told us to do what we’re supposed to do. Over on this moon, it’s more stressful. The time is different. We’d slack off on the bunkers, dig in holes, sleep on caves, get a few hours of sleep. But it wasn’t really sleep, the sun would pierce our arms most of the time so we couldn’t even close our eyes and drift off. I remember one of the men slept with his eyes open.

It wasn’t easy. It was never easy to begin with. I don’t think I could handle much of it, since I assaulted my Commanding Officer. 

He was a dickwad, I’ll be honest. Those people didn’t need to be hurt. Nor killed. I should have pulled the trigger on him instead. Least he got what he deserved too. Nobody liked him, that’s for sure.

I still miss her, I still miss my rabbit. I still miss Daisy.

I know it’s only been a couple weeks since I was transported here, but, I hope she’s ok. I hope the sitter is feeding her and giving her attention. She gets really cranky if she’s ignored a lot, often thumping whenever I’m cooking or watching TV. Daisy makes me laugh and she helped me with some of my problems. I just wish I could see Daisy again. 

In the meantime, I’ve gotta go back to my post. I’ll write in this journal later. Catch you on the flipside, I guess.

  * Signing Off, June 1st, 2023



I keep hearing a lot of rumors about the marines and the scientists disappearing. But also some going mad.

I’m almost believing it to be true. But, not really. One of them went back to normal. But it wasn’t that kind of usual normal either. I ignored it because I didn’t necessarily know him, I just can’t help but wonder about his random sprees where he’d talk to himself. It does get pretty lonely here, though.

I can’t seem to get it, if I’m being honest. This whole thing I mean. It just confuses me to the point I’d have to nervously ask some questions. Which is something I usually don’t do. I hafta admit, I’m pretty shy.

I’ll leave this as a short one. I’m already tired.

  * Signing Off, June 4th 2023



It’s been dull. Really dull.

There isn’t anything to do other than sulk around all day. Sometimes even fight or get drunk. Or do both. The officers don’t care either, same goes with the doctors. I feel like getting drunk too, probably so the day goes by quicker. Maybe I’ll be sleeping too. I’ll probably have to find a fast way to get rid of my hangover. 

I just wanted to write that before I decide to drink beer for the first time. The men are already making up dares..

  * Signing Off, June 5th 2023



I can’t help but wonder… What do the researchers and doctors do here? I’ve heard that the UAC hasn’t done much but toy around with space exploration. There has to be something, unless this was all for nothing.

I’ve recently asked the Sargent about this, but all he said was “something, something- none of your business- something,”

So much for answering a simple question.

I’ll try to find clues one day. Not now, just later. 

  * Signing Off, June 8th 2023



It’s been a couple days, hasn’t it? It doesn’t really surprise me all that much. I haven’t been able to, y’know, find this journal under all of my laundry. But now I have! Finally… 

Uh, I don’t have much to add other than my pal became a father two days ago. His wife recently had twins, both were boys. I can’t remember what he called them, but I remember him crying to all of us. He usually wasn’t the most endearing guy, but he was basically trying to be tough. I assumed he was happy for the first time in a long time. Especially with everything going on over here. 

I didn’t get much about what the UAC does, but I have a hunch. It isn’t supported much, but I think they’re trying to teleport humans to other places. I think it’s why some scientists went pretty crazy and weird. And, I also think some people aren’t acting like they usually do.

I sure wish it isn’t true. There might be an impostor in the UAC. I’ll update later. Wish me luck.

  * Signing Off, June 14th 2023



They left me outside of the Phobos UAC Facility. The rest went inside. It was urgent, and I didn’t have much on me except for this journal, and my pistol. I don’t have much ammo on this either. 

There hasn’t been much about the UAC and what they’re doing, I’m glad they haven’t confiscated this thing. I wrote a couple of interesting notes on the ending pages.

I tried to radio the rest of the marines, but they haven’t responded in hours. I keep thinking they’d be ok, that they turned off the comms so they wouldn’t be tracked, but it’s a terrible lie I keep telling myself. Earlier I heard a couple of gunshots, but everything became dead quiet as soon as five minutes had passed. It felt awkward to be outside, waiting for your team…

I’m gonna go in, they might need help.

Wish me luck, Daisy. Love you. 

  * Signing Off, June 24th 2023



I… I don’t think I want to describe what had just happened.

Right now. I don’t want to think about it.

I’m just gonna have to protect myself now. They’re all dead. All of them. I’m the only one left here. 

God, I feel so helpless.

  * Signing Off, Again, June 24th 2023



A few more days passed. I still can’t bear to witness what I came upon. What I. What I just killed.

I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to be here. I wanna go home. I wanna go back to her. I feel so nauseous, I think I’m gonna throw up. It smells so awful. What the hell are those monsters even made of?!

I took a couple naps here and there, it hasn’t helped me one bit. I don’t think it ever has helped me, to be honest. The sleep deprivation keeps happening whenever a growl echoes through the empty halls. I sometimes wake up from that.

I don’t like this… this prison i’m in. Is this a prison? For me? For assaulting that commander? He deserved it, so I might as well rot here for the rest of my damned life.

I’ve managed to kill a bunch of them, and they keep coming back. So I kill them again. I’m almost getting used to it since I’ve borrowed my pal’s combat shotgun. His kids aren’t gonna have a pop anymore…

  * Signing Off, June 30th 2023



I was right. They  _ are  _ toying around with teleportation. They’ve started to create portals and it went haywire. No wonder the monsters are here. I think the ‘normal’ people have something to do with this invasion too.

I swear to christ, this is a fucking shitshow.

I need a pillow. And a bed. A really comfy bed. Away from this place; away from everything.

  * Signin’ Off, July 2nd 2023



This is ridiculous. 

I had to kill all of my friends. 

I can’t fucking feel my fingers, I can’t feel my hands unless they’re on a weapon.

I need to find a portal back to earth, quick. 

  * Sign Off, Something, year ‘23



I- 

I feel so… trapped. I  _ felt _ so trapped. Oh god. Oh god. 

I felt like I was ripped apart, teared limb from limb. I could have sworn I’ve seen my comrades did it themselves. But it wasn’t them. It was those monsters.  _ Those Demons. _

Those Demons… they somehow killed me. But I haven’t had a scratch. And now I am here. Everywhere, it’s hot. There’s so many demons. I’ve managed to hide in a small room so I can write this. Everything looks so unpure. Inhumane. Disgusting. Atrocious. 

I think I might be in hell.

  * Sign Off, Something 29th year ‘23



I think it’s august.

I can’t think a lot right now.

I can’t believe I’m officially going crazy.

I killed so many demons, even a big one with cyber enhancemens innit, 

I don’t kno why. I just, I just smiled the whole way through.

I found out that hellish island was just floating above the real hell, under Deimos.  _ I need to finish the job. _

_ I have to. _

_ For Daisy. _

  * August something. signed off. 23



I did it.

I killed the one behind it. 

It was a really big… big spide r.

I found.. a portal back,

When I cam back to find her. They already destroyed my home town

And they killed her too.

The basterds killed Daisy, Im so angry

My chest hurts my head hurt and my body hurt

I must kill them all, i gotta kill them all or else they’ll hurt another bunny

Daisy will be Happi

And I will be happi too...

  
  
  


Side Not

Im gonna burn this piece of shit jornal 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad, VEGA, play Come So Far by Jukio Kallo 
> 
> Again, Special thanks to my beta reader minbar, for overall encouraging me to write a remaster in the first place. You amazing person.


End file.
